


It's a Hard Knock Life

by Iammeandthatsokay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annie - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oneshot, They watch some musicals and it's sweet, alcohol mention, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammeandthatsokay/pseuds/Iammeandthatsokay
Summary: Harry and Draco watch Annie after a few months of dating, and when Draco gets a little intoxicated, it becomes a whole new level of sweet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	It's a Hard Knock Life

**Author's Note:**

> More notes at the end!!  
> Thanks for reading everyone <3

"Love, you're drunk", I told him. It was kinda endearing, I had to admit that. A grown, tall and handsome man, on a couch, our couch, with a half glass of wine, belting along to the Annie soundtrack.  
The process of getting Draco to enjoy Annie had been a strange one, and surprisingly enough, he was absolutely sold after the first song. The little red hair of the small girl made him think of the Weasleys, still not his easiest connections, but after she sang her melancholic ballad out of the window, he loved it.  
We watched it completely, and it was just like the first time I'd watched it through the window on the neighbors television, just less alone. It was a classic for me.  
As far as you could call Annie a classic.

I always did, but when I first said that to Draco he had to fight all his impulses which would have punched me in the face. At that moment, our third actual date, he didn't tell me that, but a few months later, when we watched Annie again, he confessed his feelings from that evening.  
Apparently, if you're a high class pureblood with an extensive education on like, the history of everything, "classics" mean the Greeks and Romans. And the Egyptians. Or something. Not really sure, cause I wasn't the one with the extensive education. 

It'd been an interesting mistake, though. I really wanted to talk to him about my favorite movies, and knew that when we were in 8th year, he started watching some muggle movies (who'd have thought). So, with my thoughts set on discussing Annie, Die Hard, and one of those movies with Jack Nicholson (the DVD cabinet of the dursleys wasn't big, and these were the only ones I could safely steal) I said to him, "how do you feel about classics?". Well, worked out differently then I'd expected. I got so much information about how Hellenism resembles the current ways of studying magic in parts of Europe, which Greek heroes were actually wizards, if Homer was secretly a vampire... And I thought I'd messed up so hard. Maybe we weren't meant to be together, and I know that it seems like a silly thing to question your relationship about; what movies do you like and why, but for me it was more.  
I wanted him to like me. Our history, our parents and friends, everything seemed to be against us.

It always did. We were sworn enemies from the moment we set foot in the castle. But when 8th year happened, after the battle, we tried, really tried, to see past the differences and look at the similarities. Two boys, traumatized, scared, scarred, and sexually confused. Well, you give it one year of school and secret sleepovers, and then you start dating. But it felt fragile. It felt like it could fall apart any second. We were both nineteen years old, freshly out of school, and madly in love but too scared to admit it. So, one day, after another sort of romantic sort of casual night we shared, I miraculously grew some balls and told him "We're going on a date. A real one. With a restaurant. And wine. And those fancy napkins that you're not really allowed to use." And we did. And it was fun. So we did it again. And again. That was when Annie happened, and when I, intoxicated, more drunk on bread sticks than on wine, said: "yeah but I mean like... Muggle classics.. Like... Annie, or Home Alone or something", and then burst out laughing, I thought I had screwed up pretty bad. I didn't. He thought it was endearing. And he really wanted to see Annie.

I should have known. Showing Draco Malfoy a movie-musical with easy sing-alongs, one and a half bottle of red wine, and the comfort of closed blinds and only me to see him. It was bound to happen. If I'm being honest, I got more time than I expected. I got 7 full minutes of couch, before he pushed me off and started screeching Hard knock life through our apartment. He didn't even throw me on the ground during the intro song. I'd consider it progress. 

Here's the thing. Draco, I love him, honestly I do, but he can't sing. Not. At. All. I know you'd expect it, with the Fancy upbringing, and the robes and the classical music and the hair, but it's just, terrible. He, as expected, does not care. I'm not sure if he doesn't believe me, or that he does not at all mind how he sounds. It was fun, in the way 4 year olds singing Mary had a Little Lamb was fun; it gets less fun after a while. And four year olds, they had parents to tell them to shush, and go play with a doll or something. Not me.  
No, I, I had a drunk almost 20 year old in my small apartment screaming out that the sun would come out tomorrow. He wasn't wrong, of course, but the movie had ended half an hour before, and he was still "performing".

"Harry Harry Harry" he stated, with an air of confidence that made it seem like he did not acknowledge the fact that he was drunk.  
"This," he begun, "is a masterpiece. The sadness, the emotion, the yearning, the music. It's moving, I love it." After that proclamation, he finally sat down on the couch, and started mumbling It's a hard-knock life.  
I fell in love with him in that moment. Real, honest love, undisputed and deep. The little things, people always said.

And Draco did many little things that made me fall deeper and deeper in love with him. The precious tea ceremony he did every Sunday, the careful arrangement of a hundred different shower products, how he made my favorite Mac and cheese with mostly cheese when I had had a hard day at auror training, how the house smelled after his little potion experiments (don't get me wrong, he had very impressive potions that I would never call little, but the ones he did at home were mostly magical shampoos and baking products). It was everything that made Draco more Draco, and bad singing to children's musicals was a part of that too.

I then had the worst and also the best idea of the year.  
"Sweetheart, have you ever seen Mary Poppins?".

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this was my second work ever, a little less emotional than the last one cuz I wanted to write something cute. It's very quick and sort of unedited cause I wanted to get it out there, but it's really fun imo, hope y'all enjoy!!!!
> 
> Kudos are sweet, comments are even better :)


End file.
